El mundo de Luna Lovegood
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Luna Lovegood parece tener una perspectiva diferente al resto, con matices más definidos y extrañas criaturas que solamente ella parece comprender. Ese mundo es como un escudo contra las palabras susurradas con malicia, ella no presta oídos y quizás, es por ese particular mundo que Luna parece inmune a cualquier daño. Para Simonpotterhead.


**El mundo de Luna Lovegood **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** _Simonpotterhead._ Vos sabes que sos mi mejor amigo y que aunque a veces nos peleamos, no cambio por nada nuestras charlas de skype hasta las cinco de la mañana. Va con cariño.

* * *

**_[Pasado]_ **

El sótano es el lugar más frío y húmedo de la casa. El ambiente es oscuro y la pequeña Luna debe abrir más los ojos para poder definir las diferentes figuras.

Después de la muerte trágica de su esposa, el señor Lovegood guardó cada una de sus pertenencias en el sótano. Quizás porque creyó que de aquella forma protegería a Luna y podría aliviar su dolor.

Luna baja a la pequeña escalera y ahoga un grito de sorpresa cuando se encuentra con su padre.

—No deberías estar descalza, Luna —dice su padre.

Ella sonríe como respuesta pero su sonrisa se borra enseguida de sus labios. El cuerpo de Xenophilius Lovegood comienza a agitarse de un lado al otro y una espuma blanquecina comienza a brotar de su boca.

— ¡Papá! —grita Luna, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

La historia comienza a repetirse.

Luna se acerca más al cuerpo de su padre, que está tirado en el suelo.

De pronto, una voz interrumpe desde la puerta.

— ¡Luna! —ella se voltea y ve a su padre apuntando con la varita—. ¡Riddikulus!

El cuerpo, ahora inerte, se convierte en serpentina de varios colores que comienza a volar hacía arriba.

—Aléjate de ese boggart —alerta su progenitor y Luna retrocede instintivamente.

A la edad de nueve años, Luna Lovegood descubre la forma de su boggart, es decir su peor temor: el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

* * *

**_[Presente]_ **

Su cabello cae como una cascada plateada sobre su espalda y los mechones acomodados detrás de sus orejas, dejan a la vista sus pendientes hechos con rábanos. El collar fabricado con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, bailan al compás de sus pasos.

Todos los estudiantes están concentrados en la próxima fecha del campeonato de Quiddich: Hufflepuff contra Slytherin, por eso no le prestan atención cuando Luna les ofrece una nueva edición de El Quisquilloso.

— ¿Quién crees que gane el próximo partido? —pregunta Ginny cuando se la cruza por el pasillo.

—Estoy segura que Hufflepuff ganará —contesta Luna y Ginny arquea las cejas de forma interrogativa—. El otro día vi a Zacharias Smith con un blibber maravilloso, le dará suerte.

Luna continúa con su recorrido y se acerca a un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw que van en un curso arriba del suyo.

— ¿La nueva edición de El Quisquilloso? —pregunta con una discreta sonrisa y extiende la revista en dirección a ellos.

—Seguro, Lunática —es un chico el que habla, cree que se trata de Michael Corner.

Luego se ríe acompañado del resto del grupo y se alejan.

— ¡Será para la próxima! —grita Luna mientras ellos continúan alejándose.

Luna Lovegood parece tener una perspectiva diferente al resto, con matices más definidos y extrañas criaturas que solamente ella parece comprender. Ese mundo es como un escudo contra las palabras susurradas con malicia, ella no presta oídos y quizás, es por ese particular mundo que Luna parece inmune a cualquier daño.

* * *

**_[Futuro]_ **

El sol se ha ocultado en el horizonte y ahora el cielo muestra una negrura infranqueable, las estrellas brillan como pequeños puntos plateados en la lejanía. Luna observa la escena por breves segundos, antes de volverse en dirección a sus hijos.

— ¿Nos contarás la historia del Snorkack de cuerno arrugado? —pregunta Lorcan, quien aferra sus dedos a la sabana blanca que lo cubre del frío invierno.

Lysander secunda las palabras de su hermano y Luna se sienta entre medio de las dos camas para comenzar a contarles sobre el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

—Cuando yo era pequeña —comienza a decir ella con cariño—, tenía la misma edad de ustedes, su abuelo me dijo que existía una criatura llamada Snorkack de cuerno arrugado. Una criatura que siempre me protegería aunque yo no pudiera verla y continuamente trate de encontrarlo, pero jamás lo pude ver con mis propios ojos.

Lysander es quien habla y su pequeña nariz se arruga.

— ¿Y lo encontraste? —interroga con la mirada brillando de expectación.

—Años después, me di cuenta que no era necesario que lo viera personalmente. Porque aunque yo no lo viera con mis propios ojos, el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado siempre estaría a mi lado para protegerme, tal como me lo dijo mi padre —responde y una comparte una sonrisa con sus hijos—. Al igual que el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado me protegió a mí desde que tengo memoria, lo hará con ustedes. No es necesario que lo vean, porque él estará allí para ustedes.

Después de besar la frente de cada uno de sus hijos, Luna mueve la varita para apagar las luces de la habitación.

«Es bueno que ellos crean en el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, como yo lo hice durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia —piensa Luna cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación—. Les dará seguridad en los momentos de debilidad y es bueno que crean en algo, aunque ese algo no exista realmente.»


End file.
